


Desperate

by danausApollo



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Angel/Demon Sex, Aphrodisiacs, BDSM, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Wing Impalment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 15:29:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13616277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danausApollo/pseuds/danausApollo
Summary: After a chance encounter with a demon, Gavin finds himself drawn down from his holy perch, hungry for something that only Jeremy can provide.





	Desperate

**Author's Note:**

> This is literally just copious smut with no plot. Me trying to stretch my legs a little bit. Props to Jer for betaing.

Jeremy could feel the second that the angel arrived in his domain.

He could sense whenever anyone entered his space. The warnings came up his spine. Another demon felt like a dull fire, inciting a protective instinct that prepared him to guard his territory. The occasional mortal who found their way in usually felt like a cold chill, giving him the energy to perk his ears up for a hunt. But an angel was not a common guest. So when he felt a bolt of electricity shoot up his spine, catching his breath in his throat and making him grip his workbench tightly, he was momentarily confused before realizing exactly what had happened.

His lips curved upward in an animalistic snarl, his tongue running over his fangs. His irises turned to slits in the center of his demonic honey-orange pupils before the color shimmered into a dark brown. His long, thick tail vanished as he stood up from his worktable, carefully setting his purple and orange assault rifle up on the rack. He pulled on his leather jacket over his dark blue undershirt, pulling his jeans up by his back pockets. As he walked over, he idly reached down to his crotch and adjusted his already hardening cock in his pants.

Despite the common depictions of hell in fire and brimstone, the real form of hell changed to match the mortal world. So instead of some musty cave in the middle of some barren wasteland, Jeremy was in the middle of a relatively ordinary looking two story house. He left his basement armory as he walked upstairs, turning the light off as he went.

He walked out of his front door and stood with his arms crossed, looking up at the dark cloudy sky. He fought back his smirk, but when the boy with the angel wings came into view, he couldn't help but grin. 

Gavin, on the other hand, found himself perplexed. Before, when he had been drifting between the realms, he'd been shivering violently, only one of the after effects from the venom coursing through his veins. But once he arrived in Hell, the shivers had abruptly vanished, the pain and tightness in his core that forced his cock uncomfortably stiff replaced by a sense of comfort, his muscles relaxing. His heart continued to race, though, his breathing shallow, while his wings kept him in a slow, hesitant descent. The air in Hell was thick, at least at this height.

The house came into view as the clouds parted, his body moving on its own as he hovered down. His hands trembled at his side as he watched the front door open and a man walk out. He licked his dry lips.

Touching down, he pulled his wings in.

"Y'know," Jeremy said casually, dropping his arms as he walked towards Gavin with a slow, measured gait. Gavin was dressed in a white dress shirt with a pair of dark blue slacks, typical garb for an angel when they weren’t in heaven. As Jeremy walked toward him, the demon shoved one hand into his pocket and put his other to his chin in mock thought. He had a small smile as he pursed his lips. "I remember you looking a little different." He pulled his hand from his chin and twisted it in the air, unbuttoning Gavin's top two buttons casually with a flourish of telekinesis.

The angel looked down in surprise, only to freeze as Jeremy stepped in, his face inches from Gavin's as he stared into his eyes.

Gavin's pupils were an incredibly light blue, a hallmark trait of most angels. His eyes were wide as Jeremy's eyes shimmered honey yellow. Gavin's eyes copied his for a brief second, the venom reacting to its owner. His breath caught in his throat as that tightness in his core returned. His cock hardened uncomfortably against his pants as he buckled, his knees hitting the ground and his mouth dropping open as he heaved for air. He distantly registered as Jeremy reached down to unbutton his pants before putting a hand on Gavin's head, the contact setting fire to his insides even more than before, filling him with a desperate need.

Jeremy's hand knotted through Gavin's hair as he pulled his head back to look him in the eye again.

"What do you want?" Jeremy asked, his voice deep and aggressive as he took a knee and looked in the helpless angel's desperate eyes.

"I..." Gavin gasped as his hair was yanked back a little further. "I-I want you."

Jeremy smirked as he let his new plaything's head drop and stood up. Gavin whimpered softly, watching his new master turn and walk towards the house. His command was wordless, but it hung in the air as he walked with scarcely another look back.

In a fog, he stumbled to his feet and followed the demon. He watched as a long scaled tail slowly shimmered into vision behind Jeremy, dragging on the ground. The thought of what the thing could do to him ran through his brain, the long, thick appendage swaying alluringly in the air. Gavin swallowed.

Glancing back, his eyes went up to the sky, as though he could see any number of the angels in heaven, glaring back down to him through the angry grey clouds of hell.

But as Jeremy snapped his fingers in Gavin's direction, the angel gasped, the sound just igniting the heat in his chest even more. He turned to face the door.

"Gavin," Jeremy commanded him, his eyes turning to angry yellow slits again as he pointed inside the house. "Come."

If Jeremy kept talking in that voice, Gavin was fairly certain he'd come in a couple of ways. But instead of disobeying, he took slow steps forward and up onto the porch. And he stepped inside.

Jeremy barely managed to drag Gavin inside without jumping the angel and bending him over. Having an angel so near him who was so vulnerable, so clearly a slave to him and his venom, was intoxicating. He could feel Gavin's need just from the way that he looked at him. But Jeremy had a better idea as he took off his leather jacket and tossed it aside, sending the garment flying away into his closet with a mere afterthought of his power.

They walked down to the basement together, revealing the large armory in his basement, guns stored on racks along the walls with a shooting range nearby. As a demon whose primary sin was Wrath, Jeremy's land came well stocked with tools of his sin. But right now, he tapped into a different well of power, one he was similarly familiar with. Lust overtook him, and instead of the typical angry knot in his chest of Wrath, spreading along his back and throughout his muscles, the energy dropped to his core, his already erect cock seeming to grow a little bit more as a fog descended on his mind. He thanked the fact that he'd undone the top button in his jeans, because as he unconsciously slid his hand along his stomach down into his pants, he could feel the top of his cock and groaned.

Behind him, Gavin whined, a high pitched noise that brought Jeremy back into the present. He turned, but kept his hand down around his cock. The angel had fallen to his knees, his wings drooping to the ground with his hand wrapped around his shaft, stroking himself in his pants. His other hand propped him up on the concrete, his forearm trembling as he tried to relieve the pressure in his groin.

"Get your hand..." Jeremy breathed, every step towards Gavin making the two of them even more intoxicated, his other hand pulling at the top of his jeans. "Out of your fucking pants."

Gavin whined, saliva trailing out of his mouth and down onto the concrete, but he acquiesced, his hand trembling as he removed it from his crotch. Precum glistened along his index finger, far more than Jeremy would have expected. He had used Lust on mortals, even some demons, but as Gavin sat up with his eyes looking desperately up at Jeremy, his head right at crotch height, Jeremy had a hunch that it had a stronger effect on angels than others.

He dropped his jeans and, soon after, his underwear followed.

Normally, his cock was respectable, somewhere around six inches, but with the power of Lust flowing through him, he could have sworn it'd grown another inch. Either way, as he grasped it by the shaft, he was surprised to see Gavin lean in and immediately run his tongue up it. Jeremy let out a loud groan as the angel wrapped his lips around the head, taking the shaft in hand.

"Fucking hell," Jeremy groaned, the angel on his cock slowly beginning to bob his head up and down. He never managed to get all the way down the shaft, only able to take a few inches at a time, but as Jeremy fisted his hand in Gavin's hair, he forced his head down to take every inch. Gavin gagged as he felt Jeremy's cock hit the back of his throat, suffocating while the demon savored the feeling of Gavin's tongue against his shaft for a few seconds. As soon as Jeremy released him, Gavin sputtered and coughed, hitting his knees with his wings shuddering.

"A horny angel, aren't you?" Jeremy growled, slowly stroking his shaft to spread Gavin's saliva across his length while he materialized a bottle of lube and poured on the head of his cock. He knelt down and eyed his pet for a second, making sure Gavin had a second to breathe, before grabbing him with his other hand by the neck and lifting him up with ease. Walking him forward, Jeremy slammed him against the wall, stunning Gavin for a second and, after letting his tail wrap around the bottle of lube, giving him the opportunity to rip his pants off. A fog of lust and desire descended over Jeremy's eyes as he moved, no rational thought controlling him, just the need to bury his cock deep inside his new prey and make him scream and drip his seed onto the floor before repeating the process all over again.

His cock twitched at the image conjured in his mind, of Gavin utterly limp and senseless, lying in a pool of lube and semen. He didn't even realize he was smirking sinisterly as he peeled off Gavin's underwear, wet in patches around the waistband from precum, and dropped it on the floor. His tail raised up to squirt a dab of lube onto his fingers. As he quickly lubed up Gavin's tight asshole, he looked up to the angel with half lidded eyes, his cock begging to be plunged deep inside Gavin.

Jeremy finished lubing up his cock, his tail dropping the bottle casually as he stroked himself with a light touch, the mere action of his fingers rubbing against the head of his erection sending a large grumbling groan through his chest as he threw his head back. He stepped forward, positioning Gavin's ass vaguely above his cock. To his surprise, Gavin wrapped his legs around his torso, lining himself up a little better as he let out a steady beat of ragged sighs. Jeremy looked up at him and briefly considered reprimanding him, of withholding his cock from Gavin to make him beg even further, or maybe slapping him to punish him.

But as he quickly adjusted his grip to hold Gavin's ass in his hands and position him over his cock, he realized that even if he wanted to, he couldn't.

Right now, the only thing that he could do, as he gritted his teeth, was slowly lower Gavin on his cock. He threw his head back and hissed at just how tight the angel's asshole was and just how good it felt to have his length inside of someone who had submitted to him, his claws digging into Gavin's cheeks and leaving small, crescent shaped marks along his plump ass. The angel let out a slow, breathy moan as his ass was stretched wide, pure pleasure rolling up his spine and his wings twitching slightly with every inch. The second that Jeremy was fully sheathed inside his angel, he took a slow breath, letting the air out with a growl.

"God, Gavin," Jeremy whispered, pressing his forehead against Gavin's shoulder as he dragged his hands further down his tanned thighs. "You feel like sin already."

"F-fuck."  
Looking down between the two of them, Jeremy could see Gavin's cock, twitching and dripping in precum. Even as Jeremy's grip adjusted so he could more properly thrust into him, Gavin groaned, Lust amplifying every movement inside him.

"J-Jeremy."

"Yes?" Jeremy growled, his tail slithering around on the floor erratically to match Gavin's wings.

"P-please - Ugh..." Gavin pulled him closer with his legs and whined, the words tumbling out of his mouth in a sloppy, unfocused mess. "Fuck me, please, fuck me- Fucking hell..."

Jeremy couldn't help but grin.

"Then..." Jeremy pulled himself out once and gave one powerful thrust, their hips slapping together and sending a tremor through Gavin's entire body. He let out a soft yelp that quickly devolved into a moan. "Beg for me, Gavin. Keep begging." Jeremy curled his lips up and grinned viciously, his teeth inches away from Gavin's collarbone.

"Please, please, please." The words came in quick succession, Gavin's hands clawing at Jeremy's back as his wings curled in to encircle the two of them. "Fuck me, Jeremy, good god, fuck me hard, make me yours, make me fall, make me-" Gavin was cut off, his bottom lip trembling and the rest of the sentence falling into a deep moan as Jeremy bit down on Gavin's neck, hard. He pulled his head back and surveyed the nice bite mark he'd left, only a few inches from the one that had brought Gavin down here in the first place, and smirked before turning his head towards Gavin's ear.

"Alright."

Jeremy slowly slid his cock out, careful to leave the head inside Gavin's ass, before driving his cock back in, again shaking Gavin's ass and making him moan. He did it again, Gavin's wings shaking with every solid pounding he received, his dick quivering similarly as Jeremy rubbed against his prostate again and again. All semblance of consciousness inside him melted away into pure, orgasmic pleasure as his cock continued to dribble precum onto his waist. His eyes went half lidded, his arms just doing their best to hold Jeremy close and keep himself moving.

Jeremy, on the other hand, gave into the beast inside him, that demanded that he ravage Gavin into oblivion. His grunts echoed through the basement, his tail limp and shaking as he fucked Gavin's brains out. Each moan from Gavin drove him onward, an erotic cycle that fed into itself and sent chills up Jeremy's spine.

But simply taking him whole wasn't enough for Jeremy.

A thought crossed his mind, brief like a flicker in a candle. With one resounding thrust, Jeremy pressed Gavin against the wall, his cock again sheathed deep inside his ass as he looked up at his angel, whose head was thrown back in pleasure. Their lungs heaved, Gavin's breaths coming in ragged and shallow. 

"Gavin," Jeremy said softly, his voice low and breathy. His eyes watched Gavin's face patiently.

"Fuck," he whined, his eyes finally opening. It took a split second for his eyes to focus back on Jeremy, the wisp of a smile tracing his lips.

Jeremy raised a single hand, two large metal spikes materializing in the air and hovering before Gavin's wings as they dropped against the wall.

Gavin's eyes widened and his smile vanished.

"You belong to me," Jeremy said sweetly, his honey orange eyes glinting maliciously.

"No-"

Jeremy twitched his fingers.

The spikes drove into Gavin's wings, right at the joint, with a sickening crunch, as they pierced him and the concrete behind them. Blood splattered against the wall, running down the concrete in thin red rivulets. Gavin let loose a blood curdling scream, his eyes clenched shut as his mind tried to cope with the pain. His arms pulled close, his hands clenching into white knuckled fists while the pain ran through his body and blinded him. Jeremy, on the other hand, took no time in grabbed Gavin's hips again and thrusting into him at full speed. Fire filled Gavin's mind, a fire of passion and a fire of pain as the blaze inside him, hungry and all devouring, ran along every one of his nerves, setting his skin alight.

His cock twitched twice more as Jeremy thrusted into him again and again, his grunts growing louder and more desperate as he grew closer and closer to his orgasm. The pain was amplified as each thrust inside him made his wings try to shake against the spikes, only to grind muscle and bone against metal. The inferno blazed brighter and brighter until Gavin couldn't take any more, his eyes rolling back in his skull. His hands dropped down and pressed into the wall, as though he were looking for some grip, as his cock erupted in thick, hot, white cum, landing on his waist and searing his skin. Jeremy's thrusts grew more and more erratic as Gavin came, his orgasm following shortly after. He shot his seed deep inside Gavin's ass as he let out a slow, shuddering breath.

He left his cock inside Gavin as he pinned the angel against the wall, both of their muscles shaking violently as they held each other there.

"Fuck," Jeremy breathed, his grip on Gavin's ass slowly loosening. He could feel blood against the pads of his fingers as he took breath after shallow breath, trying to recover from the almost painful orgasm.

"Jeremy," Gavin whispered. Jeremy almost responded before he realized that Gavin was just repeating his name, over and over again. With a flick of his hand, he pulled the spikes out of Gavin's wings, letting them fall and letting his wings start to heal. He let his cock slip out of Gavin's ass, a small trail of cum dripping from his gaping hole onto the ground, as he let his wrecked angel drop to the ground. 

Gavin's eyes, unfocused and slightly glazed over, stared at nothing as his breaths came shallow and his thighs quaked. His wings twitched occasionally, each movement drawing another whimper from his lips.

Jeremy looked over the man, collapsing onto his ass as he sighed and took in the sight.

If he was a merciful man, he would have let his angel recover. Let him heal, maybe even nurse him back to health normally and then take him lovingly, make him want to stay. Bring him into the demon's fold willingly.

But as Jeremy looked back at the bottle of lube and at his tail, his lips curled upward in a small grin.

He reached backwards and grabbed the bottle and lazily dripped it along the tip of his tail.

Good thing he wasn't merciful.


End file.
